Of Love And Hate Book 2: Is love Enough
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: Book 2 of Of Love And Hate! I so hope you all enjoy! And aren't disapointed! More of your fave stuff! Coming from my mind! Lol. Better name and sum later!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Of Love And Hate: Book 2  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Wanda shook her head and tried to think about what Tabathia would have wanted. She knew the answer but... couldn't bring herself to say to forget about her friend. She bit her lip in thought the seconds seemed like years as 2 minutes rolled by.  
  
"Your answer Miss?" The nurse asked quietly. She knew that it was a hard burden to have to carry.  
  
Wanda looked up trying to keep the tears from her eyes as she took a few deep breaths before answering her in a whisper. The nurse nodded and left in a hurry to tell the doctor. Wanda covered her face as she cried. How was she suppose to deal with this? People stared at her like she was crazy. They weren't looking at her as a human being but a gothic girl who was openly crying. But that was human nature right? Appearance won.  
  
Kitty, Remy, Pyro and Pietro rushed over to her seeing her. Kitty hugged her tightly and listened as she told them what the nurse had said and what after what seemed a lifetime of torment, she had said. The group bit their lips as they sat down each in their heads thinking about the situation.  
  
Victor made his way down the hall to get Ororo something to eat that wasn't the food they had brought her. He sniffed and turned walking into the ER wing. He made his way over to the group of young mutants. "What are you doin 'ere?" He asked.  
  
"Tabathia..." Kitty whispered. "She's having the baby."  
  
"Then why so sad?" He asked leaning against the wall.  
  
"She's gonna die." Wanda said crying harder. Kitty and Wanda leaned on each other for support, Pyro patted Kitty's back and Pietro did the same for Wanda. Victor sighed. Drama, how he was so sick of it all.   
  
"Chill. I'm sure she'll be fine." Victor said with a look into the operating rooms. "Want me to find out?"  
  
"How? They wont let us back there." Wanda snapped.  
  
"Never stopped me before." Victor yawned, he looked over at Remy. "Here, since your not doing anything, go get this for Ororo, I'll go check on Tabathia."  
  
"Storms here?!" Kitty asked alarmed.  
  
"Had the kid." He nodded. "Room 234." he nodded in the direction he came. "Why don't you take Half-Pint and go see 'er Flames?" Victor suggested. "Wanda and Pietro will be here when I get back." With that he headed into the shut off part. A doctor let him by, she seemed to know him.  
  
-Kitty and Pyro-  
  
Kitty let Pyro lead her down the halls and to room 234. They knocked and a tired voice let them in. "Hey, Storm." Kitty says wiping her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
"Hi." She smiled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Tabathia's in bad shape." Pyro said as he sat Kitty down.  
  
"How bad?" She asked.  
  
"Death bad." Kitty said. "First Amara-"  
  
"What?!" Storm asked confused. "What happened to Amara?"   
  
"You don't know? Amara didn't make it. Lesesa's killed her. They found her missing-" Pyro was cut off by Kitty hurling in the trash. "No need fer details." He muttered.  
  
"Oh..." Storm shook her head and tried to keep a leveled head. The sky grew darker outside as the rain started to come down. "He should have told me."  
  
"He might not have known." Pyro points out. She nods. "So where's the kid?"  
  
"Alex, he is with the rest." She says her eyes growing heavy. "Is he getting my food?"  
  
"No, he sent Gambit too. He went back to check on Tabathia. Even though they told us we couldn't go see her... The doctor let him by... maybe it was the same as yours?" Kitty says.  
  
"Could have been. He has a way with people as you know." Storm says with a sigh. The nurse, Carrie, walks in.  
  
"Sorry, you'll have to leave for a few." She smiles warmly at them.   
  
"We'll be back up later, Ororo." Pyro says and hugs her as does Kitty before they leave. Pyro wraps an arm around Kitty.   
  
"Pyro... Can we talk a minute?" Kitty asked looking down.  
  
"Sure." He says knowing what she was about to say. He faced her. "Fer yea go gettin all depressed on me, I just wanna let yea know I'm ok. I understand I wasn't there and I should have been. And I'm not mad yea kissed Pietro."  
  
Kitty decided to leave it as what he said and smiled slightly. "Are you mad at him?"  
  
"Course not. I could neva be mad over somethin so stupid. ' E's me mate. Yer me shelia."  
  
"Thanks, Pyro." Kitty smiles and he leads her back to the lobby. Victor sits by Wanda and Pietro. "How is she?"  
  
"Tell yea when Swampy gets back." Victor says watching for Gambit.   
  
-1/2 hour later-   
  
Remy walked in with take out and a bag. "Sorry, Gambit figured da fillies want conferrable clothes." He took out a smaller bag from the larger one. "Raven picked'em out." Victor nods and takes the food and clothes.  
  
"If you all didn't look so damn depressed I could have some fun with this." Victor smirks. "She's almost out. By the time I got back there, they had started the sea section and had her pretty stable. Doc said it would be a few before the kids out and they'd need ta run some tests and all that shit. But at the moment it seemed Tabathia would be fine. The kid? No idea. Wasn't out yet. But the cord wasn't wrapped around the neck so it looked pretty good." The five sighed as the news cheered them up, slightly. "Now I gotta go fer that woman bitches bout her food being cold." He walked off without a wave.  
  
"Gambit, goin ta call da rest." Remy says standing up. He went outside and used his cell phone to call Magneto. He re-laid what Victor had said and decided to tell him about Rogue. "Magneto... Gambit got bad news."  
  
"What now?" He asked in a huff. Didn't anything go right?!(Not in this fic guys!)  
  
" Rogue's gone."  
  
"WHAT?!" He yelled. "Remy Lebeau, I swear you had better be playing some type of sick joke-"  
  
"Don't yea say dat." Remy warns in a threading voice. He growled out the rest. "I love 'er. She leaft."  
  
Magneto blinked at the statement and calmed down a little. "... Remy, I know you are worried about Tabathia right now. But I need you to go and fine Rogue. Anya, the one who tried to kill Wanda and placed her where she did, is Rogue's mother."  
  
"Remy know's dat."  
  
"She's coming back."  
  
"What?!"   
  
"if she finds Rogue before we do... I don't thin I need to go on. Even with Rogues powers, new and old, she will find it hard to get past Anya, if not impossible. Anya is not a mutant. But she has seen me at my worst and learned from that. I dare say she will be a most worthy enemy."  
  
"Oui. Gambit'll go find Rogue and bring'er home. He gonna go tell da rest where 'e goin."  
  
"Be sure you do find her Remy. For both our sakes." They hung up.   
  
A/N: Ok so how was it you all? Good? Bad? Better then the last? I dare say if you didn't read book 1 you are so freaking lost you think you're in another world. And you'd be right! Welcome to my world bitch; take a seat and wait your turn. Sorry I love that saying! Anyways, if you are lost go read Of Love And Hate! Then you'll know what's going on! But hurry B/C Of Love And Hate is 40 chapters long and before long so will Of Love And Hate: Book 2.  
  
Now for responses to chapter 40 of Book 1:

Just-me-the-cool-girl : HEY! I thought it was you but didn't wanna get anyone mad at me! Lol.

Rage-Girl : As easy as I did. Lol. J/k so sorry about that! And the LOONNNGGG wait. I've had a few things come up and stuff!

Gambitgirl : Is WOW good or bad is my one question.

Rogue Le Beau 13: Rogues my fave too! Lol. You'll see who dies and who lives in this story! MAHAAAAAAA.

The flaming monkey: Well that wouldn't be good now would it!?

KTY: OK so you already read all of this I know now review again please!

KP2: Review same as sis!

SORRY ALL FOR THE LONG WAIT HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT! I HAD A FEW THINGS COME UP AND WAS I WILL ADMIAT LAZY! SO SORRY!


	2. Chapter 2

Book 2: Is Love Enough?  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 2: Rogue.  
  
Rogue made her way down the rusty, musty smelling, roach infested stairway  
to the lower part of the building where she worked ,to keep the shabby place she  
lived in, as a bouncer. Her boss was most impressed by her skill in fighting, though  
only her sixth day.  
  
"Hey Rogue!" Micheal yelled over the loud country music the radio was  
playing, one of her favorite songs to relax to while she cleaned up for another busy  
day of bartending.  
  
" 'Ey." Rogue replied as she took her seat by the front door. "What should it  
be lahke tanight?" She asked.  
  
"Pretty busy. It's a Saturday, one of the most popular and best night's of the  
week. I may need you to waitress too. Great tips. But, a lot of fights break out too. So be ready."  
  
"Ah am suga." Rogue smiles softly.  
  
"Wanna drink?"  
  
"Diet sprite." Rogue says evenly.  
  
"Oh, your gonna need something a lot heavier then that, trust me." Micheal  
laughs and winks. "Trust me, I'll make you a drink."  
  
-Later-  
  
Rogue drinks up her third 'special' mixed drink and was hardly able to see  
straight. "Can I do the song thing?" Rogue asked slightly slurring in speech and looking a bit red from the warmth of the liquor in her system.  
  
"Sure." Michael says with a laugh and watches Rogue make her way up the  
steps and onto the small stage where she chose the song.  
  
"I came here to escape you..... To forget all my thoughts about you.  
  
I came here to denie all my feelings inside!  
  
I came to hide..." Rogue looks off to the window as the music plays then  
starts again as cued.  
  
"Now I understand that, that I never will!  
  
I can never forget you, no matter how. Hard. I. TRY!  
  
You mean too much to me and I could never forget you.  
  
Not that I haven't tried.  
  
But my heart is breaking... My soul is weeping  
  
Knowing I can never go back!" Rogue looks away from the window and to her  
listeners.  
  
"What I'd give to feel your arms around me, your gentle kisses on my hand.  
  
Your soft skin, pressed to me in a tight embrace  
  
To hear your voice whisper in my ear!  
  
The sweet nothing my heart urn to hear...  
  
I came here to escape you..... To forget all my thoughts about you.  
  
I came here to denie all my feelings inside!  
  
I came to hide... yeah I came to hide.. To hide!" Rogue takes a few steps  
back and looks down at the ground.  
  
"But I can't. Your face and kisses hunt my ever step.  
  
Burnt in my soul... Burnt in myself..." She lets her voice fade off as she  
replaces the microphone and goes back to her station.   
  
Rogue watches the news as they show images of the FOH, short for Friends  
of Humanity; A group of Mutant haters, around New York throwing stones and  
causing fires all over the place, especially at mutant safe houses.  
  
"Damn mutant haters." Micheal snorts as she glances around the room.  
  
"Yeah." Rogue says in a half laughing voice remembering Amara and the  
blood bath of a place they had been in.  
  
"Yea mean damn mutants." A man yelled, the chatter stopped. A few shouted  
in agreement.  
  
"No I men't what I said." Micheal says standing up straight and holding her  
head high. "You can either leave or hush up."  
  
"I'd like to see you make us." He says as 5 large men stand up beside him.  
  
"She wont be makin yea." Rogue says walking over and stopping infront of  
them. "Ah will."  
  
"Try it sweety, lets see what your made of."  
  
"Fahne, but Ah feel Ah should be a warnin yea, Ah aint made of B/S lahke  
yea." Rogue says picking up a pool cue off the table and smashing it in her hand with no evort.  
  
"Damn Mutants!" The man yells backing off. They yell threats as they back off  
from Rogue.  
  
-Outside-  
  
"Burn it." A voice commanded. "They are as bad as mutants, the one's who  
aren't."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Creed." The man from before laughs as the other pull out gasoline  
and matches. The rest threw bottles with gasoline and lit rags through the apartment windows and the bar windows as well.  
  
-An apartment in the back-  
  
Myua, Micheal's seven year old daughter sleeps peacefully in her bed. She  
sleeps through the screams and cries of those who are on fire or trapped in a ring of fire inside. From the outside if she were awake she would hear her friends, neighbors and family yell out in cries of shock and horror as they fell from beatings or gunshots.  
  
Myua was not awake and so speared these sounds, she was also 'speared' the sound of a fire alarm, since her mother had removed the batteries after cooking a few months ago.  
  
Myua awoke coughing as the black smoke filled her room causing her to  
become hot and caused her breathing air to be polluted. She wiped her eyes of  
burning tears and crawled out of bed and over to the door, she reached a little hand out and touched to knob getting a good second degre burn on her hand. She yelled out and cried curled up in a ball away from the door.   
  
"MAMA! MAMA!" She yelled out over and over till her throat hurt and she  
couldn't see streight because of the thick smoke, the window had smoke all outside of it as well.  
  
-Street-  
  
The police hold back Micheal as she tries to get back inside the building. "I'm  
sorry ma'am, we can't even go in there, it's to dangourus. Maybe you have over looked her, why not-"  
  
"I HAVE NOT OVER LOOKED MY CHILD!" Micheal yells and fights  
pointlessly against the fireman. Rogue pulls her off him and Micheal covers her face.  
  
"Let's check again suga..."  
  
"You don't understand! I can hear her! She's yelling out for me from her  
bedroom floor! In my head I hear her!" Micheal cries.  
  
Rogue looked down at her new friend and then up to the window she knew to  
belong in her apartment, it was blocked my fire. She looked to her left to the newscasters and bite her lip. What was she suspose to do?  
  
On one hand, save a life of a little girl.  
  
On the other hand, her picture fling in the air and knocking out a wall on live  
air would be everywhere. If anyone was watching she'd be found....  
  
And every second made the choice for her, the death of a child that didn't  
care if she was diffrent.  
  
-Inside-  
  
Myua cried her own tears as she whimpered wanting nothing but her mother. She sniffled loudly and tried to find fresher air. All of a sudden the wall to her left by 9 inches caved in and a figure appeared with a glow around it. Myua looked up at the figure as it aproched her and lifted her up with great ease and care. Myua sniffled and closed her eyes letting the 'angel' protect her.  
  
The roof above them came down , but not in time to hit either as Rogue made another exit in a nearby wall. She flew down and placed Muya in her mothers arms before fleeing away from the scene, moving on.   
  
Micheal held on to Myua's hand as she was on the way to the hosbitial. Myua moved the oxegen mask to speak in a harsh voice due to the burning of the smoke she asked her mother; "Was that my angel?"  
  
"Today honey, she was both of our angels." Micheal says with a sad smile knowing that it had saved her daughter but ruined her new friends chance of staying in New York and having a normal life. The world would know her face.  
  
-Later: Hospitial-  
  
The nurse opened the door and let a man around 25 in. He held a teddy-bear and ballons with 'get well' written on them, along with another bag of treats. He smiled and the girl smiled back. "Bonjour, petite. Dis da room of da bella Myua?" Myua nods." Non, couldn't be. Gambit heard dis girl was bella but yea? Too bella!" The little girl laughed and Remy smirked hand over the gifts.  
  
"Can I help you?" Micheal asks.  
  
"Oui, where be Rogue?"  
  
"What, I should know."  
  
"Looky, Rogue be in trouble, she be in much trouble. Gambit be a friend, a personal friend. He makin sure she be ok. So you tell Gambit, non?"   
  
"I don't know where she is ok?"  
  
"Gambit don't buy it. Gambit and da cherie be close, real close. She left and now she be in trouble." Micheal looks him in the eyes and scans his mind.  
  
"On her way to Nashville, TN."

Note: I tried to fix all the spelling and mistakes but I doubt I did. Also this is like a day late since I wasn't able to get to the library. We got out of school early due to the rain and flooding. Thanks for the wait. Hope you enjoy. Expect chapter 3 in about a week. I have started school again and have a lot of stuff to do now. But, I'll make a deal 5 reviews an update sooner. Ok? Love you all! Kim

I also don't own any of the X-men, unless I have created them. I'll only post this once since I know your smart!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok so this will be a very short chapter, sorry. I just can't get over how no one is reviewing for the second book yet so many did in book one. Anyways moving on. I am trying to upload new stories and so forth along with update. I will be uploading these every chance I get which isn't many with work. I hope you understand this. I have to go and spell check and everything as well and only have a hour online, plus sometimes my computer at home freezes and so I lose all my work, get feed up, and do not start over. lol.

Chapter 3: Mixed Up

Pietro sat on his bed with his head in his hands looking at the floor. All in all this were the worst days of his life. He had expected to go through something like this sometime in his life, but not this bad, and not this soon into his life. He wasn't very old, he was still young. He still could remember everything that had happened to him all his life. Though he didn't have the greatest life, he still had found memories. Family dinners, visits to far off places not every one gets to go. How many people in a minutes notice got to go all around England and Scotland? Of course it had been because trouble was brewing, but he had been young and pictured it as a chance to spend time with both his mother and father.

Beside that he remembered the times he would sleep in his mothers bed waiting for her to fall asleep before taking her long hair and braiding strands then twisting them around his small child fingers and embracing the smell of her shampoo. Much of the time he didn't see his father and spent a lot of time with his mother instead. But then he could remember when his father would dress him up in suites and help tie his tie and then hold his hand as they walked down the steeps to a formal diner, smiling as he slouched and complained instead of glaring a yelling at him to behave. He remembered him excusing himself and taking Pietro to bed when he couldn't control his yawns.

Pietro looked up at the sound of a knock. He gave a light sigh and answered the door. "Yesss..." His eyes grew wide as he looked at the person in his doorway. He had never seen them, but knew he had never wanted to. With a surprised yelp he was pulled into a hug and giving a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Pietro!" The female said happily pulling him away so she could look him over, yet she seemed more like a lion stalking her prey then the happy girl who had just greeted him.

-Else Where-

Erik moved to his dresser and pulled out a fresh white dress shirt, he raised it to his face and smelt it, it reminded him of different times, times that were painful. He moved the shirt and looked off into the emptiness of his room. It was years ago that he had had nothing. When he was chased away for being what he was, when he had decided to torched those who did the same to him, yet he had done it to those that had at one point only loved him. He let the thought enter his mind and formed a picture of his daughter. The daughter he uses only to find out what he could about torched and so forth. He had been a bad father to her, and a bad husband.

The countless things he had done wrong would never be made up. He would never be able to mend the ties he had torn without a second thought to. What type of father was he? The type that needs not be fathers. He held the shirt in both hands as if it were a child and laid it gently on the end on his bed. It was the same way she had once folded his cloths and smelled of the same scent. He was reminded of her everyday, a small punishment to say the least. With a light hearted sigh he returned to the dresser removing a pair of black slacks and laying them next to the shirt, a tie, black socks, a sports coat and his black 'tap' shoes, as once called by his son.

Silence felt the room. Then a ring. magneto answered his phone. "Yes?" 

"Hello, Dad." A perky voice said. Magneto lowered his head for a moment and did not reply.

"Good morning Anya." He replied in a dry voice. "What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Oh, just wanted to say Hi! What's wrong Daddy, can't I call to talk to you?"

"Anya, I wish you would stop whatever devious plan you have in mind. I know you will not forgive me, but it is me you are mad at so take your anger out on only me."

"But I am Daddy, I'm doing it in the best way... I'm taking you're loves. Soon you'll be left without a thing and I will be happy finial to see you fall flat on your face. And then I will destroy you, once you suffer more than you think possible, but I won't kill you quick. You deserve a slow painful death. Well, I have to go Dad, big plans today... You understand. Send my _Love._ Bye." With a click and a few beeps Erik hung up the cell phone and looked about. He was more than a little upset. He was pissed.

"What are you planning Anya?" He whispered then headed into the bathroom.

A/N: Ok so it wasn't as good as most, then again... it might be depending on your views. I plan on getting back on track in the next few chapters. Brace yourself for history lesions and death. And as always review. IN answer to reviews:

GambitGirl2008 - Yeah no one knows I think. So I changed the title incase that helps. Doubt it though. Anyways hope you at least enjoyed this one. It wasn't fun to write, but at least I have another chapter up. it wasn't in my original plan but then again, who cares. Gonna go. love yea!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Tis was about 300 words short of the usual! Sorry!


End file.
